El día que de verdad me asusté
by Nahila Black
Summary: Yo nunca me asusto por nada. Pero el tener a Lily con la barriga del tamaño de los terrenos de Hogwarts a punto de dar a luz y maldiciendo a James y a éste hiperventilando no solamente hace que esté asustado... sino que esté completamente acojonado.


Disclaimer: ninguno de estos personajes es mío, son de Rowling, yo solamente escribo esto para divertirme y divertiros.

¡Hola a todos! Aquí os presento un fic muy cortito el cual se me ocurrió el otro día al hablar con una amiga sobre cómo hubiese sido el parto de Lily, y las dos nos lo imaginábamos gracioso, debido al carácter que debía de tener ésta. Además, si lo cuentas todo desde el punto de vista de Sirius queda aún mejor (¿qué queda mal si lo cuenta Sirius?). Y de ahí salió esta historia, que espero que os guste =)

¡A leer!

**EL DÍA QUE ME ASUSTÉ DE VERDAD**

Yo, Sirius Black, nunca tengo miedo, nunca. La gente suele decir que soy una de las personas más valientes que conocen (aunque la mayor parte de esas personas eran chicas que querían tener algo más que amistad conmigo). No es que me esté echando flores, pero es la verdad. No me asusté cuando vi a mis padres haciendo magia oscura, ni cuando mi _adorada _madre me envió un vociferador el primer día de colegio por haber ido a Gryffindor en vez de a Slytherin, ni cuando me escapé de casa, ni al enfrentarnos a los mortífagos… ¡ni siquiera me asusté al ver a Colagusano desnudo, joder! Pero esta situación me está superando. No solamente estoy asustado, no. Estoy _completamente acojonado._

Os estaréis preguntando el por qué, claro. ¿Por qué estaría acojonado el valiente Sirius Black? Creedme, vosotros también os asustaríais si la esposa de vuestro mejor amigo (que por cierto, tiene una barriga del tamaño de los terrenos de Hogwarts) estuviese vociferando y amenazando con matar a su marido si no llegan ya al hospital. Y lo más gracioso es que esta noche había empezado de forma totalmente diferente.

Como casi cada noche (cuando los mortífagos o, peor aún, Voldemort no tocaban los cojones, lo que sucedía últimamente muy de vez en cuando) fui a casa de James y Lily a cenar. ¿Por qué? Por la sencilla razón de que, aunque adore vivir solo, odio cocinar y por eso procuro cenar en casa de los Potter, porque por muy mala leche que tenga Lily (sobre todo los últimos meses de embarazo) esa pelirroja es una de las mejores cocineras que he conocido jamás (una vez le pedí que se casase conmigo después de probar su tarta de chocolate, todavía conservo el pelo de cierta parte de mi cuerpo de un llamativo tono rosa, todo por cortesía de mi adorado Jamesie). Bueno, a lo que iba, que esa noche empezó como una noche cualquiera, a pesar de que la barriga de Lily ya tuviese un tamaño alarmante. Cenamos, hablamos y nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá con la cabeza colgando, bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Lily, que pensaba que la sangre se nos subiría a la cabeza y nos quedaríamos más tontos de lo que ya lo estamos (os he comentado el carácter que tiene la pelirroja). Una noche normal y corriente, lo próximo que haría sería levantarme en mitad de la noche o por la mañana y volver a mi casa, ducharme, arreglarme e ir al cuartel de la Orden, donde seguiríamos viendo cómo derrocar a Voldemort.

Pero, no, ese día no iba a ser normal en absoluto. En mitad de la noche un grito desgarrador me despertó, haciendo que cogiese mi varita y mirase de un lugar a otro, preparado para luchar contra quien osase entrar en esa casa. Pero no eran unos mortífagos, no señor. Era algo casi incluso peor. Lily Potter se había puesto de parto.

Durante un momento me quedé paralizado. Entendedme, el único parto al que fui fue al de mi hermano Regulus, y tenía un año, no me acuerdo de nada. Además, vosotros también os asustaríais si tuvieseis delante a Lily Potter con una barriga del tamaño de una calabaza gigante, despeinada y caminando hacia vosotros con cara de loca. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer, hasta que mi amiga me indicó qué hacer con una _gran_ delicadeza.

-¡SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK! ¡MUEVE EL CULO DE UNA VEZ Y DESPIERTA A MI MARIDO O LO HAGO YO! ¡PERO CON LOS PUÑOS!

Encantadora la chica cuando quiere, de verdad.

Por la integridad física de mi mejor amigo (y la mía también, para qué engañarnos) me dirigí a toda prisa al sofá donde éste dormía e intenté despertarlo.

-James, James, despierta rápido. Que viene, que viene.

-Que pase-dijo éste medio dormido.

-¡LE MATO! ¡EL BEBÉ NO VA A CONOCER AL PADRE PORQUE SU MADRE LE VA A MATAR EL DÍA DE SU NACIMIENTO!

Joder, eso se empezaba a poner feo. A Lily nunca hay que tomarla en broma, nunca. Así que opté por la opción más rápida e invoqué un jarro de agua fría para volcarlo encima de James, lo que hizo que éste se despertase de golpe, con cara de aturdido.

-¿Qué pasa?-me preguntó.

-¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ PASA? ¡TU MUJER HA ROTO AGUAS HACE CINCO MINUTOS Y TÚ NI SIQUIERA TE DESPIERTAS, PEDAZO DE INÚTIL!-como podéis comprobar, la dulce y delicada Lily contestó por mí.

Eso hizo que James se levantase de golpe y corriese a donde se encontraba su mujer.

-¿HAS ROTO AGUAS?-exclamó-¡TENEMOS QUE IR AL HOSPITAL!

Qué brillante deducción.

El problema no era dónde ir, sino cómo. La Aparición y la red Flú eran demasiado peligrosas para una mujer embarazada, y no hablemos del Autobús Noctámbulo. James no tenía coche y no podíamos pedir un taxi muggle para ir a San Mungo… ¿Cómo conseguiríamos llevar a Lily al hospital a las cuatro de la mañana? Estaba pensando en posibles soluciones cuando de repente me encontré con los ojos de mis dos amigos clavados en mí.

-No, no puede ser que estéis pensando _eso_-dije, adivinando lo que esa mirada quería decir.

Pues sí, querían decir _eso._ Y así es como me encuentro ahora, llevando en mi moto voladora (perfectamente acondicionada para que Lily viaje de forma cómoda y segura, a ver qué os vais a pensar) a Lily Potter a punto de dar a luz y vociferando contra el imbécil que le ha hecho esto (es decir, su marido) y a James Potter hiperventilando. Y, como os he dicho antes, estoy acojonado, muy acojonado.

Por fin llegamos a la entrada de San Mungo, al escaparate ese tan feo. No tenemos que tomar ninguna precaución, porque a esas horas no hay nadie en la calle. Entramos corriendo, llevando a Lily entre James y yo, y en la entrada nos encontramos con dos sanadores esperando a Lily, a Remus y a Peter (menos mal que he conservado un poco de mi conciencia y antes de irnos he avisado a Remus y a Peter de lo que ocurría, siempre viene bien tener a tus amigos al lado. Aunque me acabo de dar cuenta de que no he notado que James iba en pijama hasta este momento).

Al llegar, los sanadores se dirigen rápidamente a Lily y la suben en una camilla. Nos preguntan quién es el padre del bebé, y al contestar James que es él, le dicen que debe ir con su esposa a la sala de partos, mientras los demás esperamos fuera. James asiente. Pobrecillo, está muy nervioso. Intento demostrarle que estamos con él apretándole fuertemente el hombro. Éste se da cuenta de mis intenciones, y antes de irse detrás de su esposa se gira, nos sonríe y nos dice:

-Quedaos fuera de la sala de partos. Quiero que seáis los primeros en ver al bebé.

Y tras decir eso, se marcha.

Joder, a mí esas muestras de cariño me dejan sin saber qué decir. Pero no es mi culpa, me apuesto lo que queráis que si vosotros hubieseis crecido en un hogar en lo que lo más cariñoso que te llaman es traidor, no sabríais como responder a las muestras de cariño. Por suerte Remus rompe ese silencio.

-¿Cómo habéis venido al hospital?

-En mi moto-respondo. La ceja de Remus se empieza a elevar. Mala señal, muy mala señal.

-¿Habéis traído a Lily _a punto de dar a luz_ en tu moto, Sirius? ¿En una moto voladora?

-No sabíamos cómo venir. Además, la acondicionamos para que Lily estuviese cómoda y segura-intento defenderme. Nadie se mete con mi moto.

-¿Por qué no llamasteis a los sanadores? ¡La habrían ido a buscar!-exclamó Remus.

Que ¿qué? ¿Por qué nadie me ha informado de eso? A veces es una desventaja eso de no haberse puesto enfermo nunca, James y yo tenemos una salud de hierro, quizá por eso no teníamos constancia de que los sanadores fuesen a buscar a la gente a casa. Apúntate ésta, Sirius.

-Desde luego, no tenéis remedio.

Venga, lo que me faltaba ya. No solamente he tenido que aguantar a una pelirroja rompiendo aguas y queriendo matar a mi mejor amigo, sino que además tengo que soportar a Remus con el tonito de prefecto. Miro a Peter buscando algo de apoyo, pero éste no dice nada, solamente cambia el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro. También está nervioso (pero la pregunta es: ¿cuándo no está nervioso?). Por suerte Remus parece darse cuenta de lo nervioso y asustado que estoy y se apiada de mí.

-Anda, vamos a la sala de espera, no sabemos cuándo puede dar a luz Lily, y James nos ha pedido que estemos cerca.

Remus siempre tan tranquilo. No sé cómo lo hace, la verdad. Si se toma algo, le voy a pedir que me lo dé, porque lo necesito.

Nos encaminamos hacia la sala de espera. Solamente hay un par de personas allí, que también dan vueltas, nerviosos. Seguramente tengan algún amigo o familiar dando a luz. Entre esas personas se encuentra una chica rubia, que al verme me sonríe, coqueta. Otro día puede que le hubiese devuelto el flirteo, pero hoy estoy demasiado nervioso por Lily y el bebé.

Nos sentamos en esas incómodas sillas de plástico, que parecen hechas adrede para que te pongas más nervioso al sentarte y te tengas que levantar a caminar. De hecho, solamente puedo aguantar sentado unos cinco minutos, después tengo que levantarme y comenzar a dar vueltas por la amplia sala como si fuese un león enjaulado. Remus está sentado, con los brazos cruzados y los labios fruncidos, en un intento de controlar los nervios que sé (aunque no los demuestre tanto como nosotros) que tiene y Peter se balancea en la silla, visiblemente nervioso también.

Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que Lily y James entraron en la sala de partos. ¿Y si les ha pasado algo a Lily o al bebé? Joder, debería haberme informado más sobre el parto. Bueno, lo que tengo claro es que si le pasa algo a alguno de los dos me cargo el hospital. Estoy asustado, joder. Lily tiene que estar bien, tiene que estarlo. El suyo ha sido un embarazo de lo más normal (bueno, todo lo normal que puede ser un embarazo cuando se está en medio de una guerra) así que el parto no tiene por qué tener ninguna complicación ¿verdad? Sé que una tía mía casi muere en el embarazo, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y además en la familia Black tienen la asquerosa costumbre de casarse entre primos, lo que hace que sean casi todos (permitidme excluirme a mí y a un par de personas más) medio gilipollas. Y sin el medio.

Miro el reloj. Son las siete y media de la mañana. Lily lleva casi cuatro horas dentro de la sala de partos. Me hubiese gustado entrar, aunque solamente fuese para dar apoyo moral a James. Me apuesto lo que sea a que ahora está blanco como la cera, como cuando en Hogwarts Lily le pillaba tras haberle hecho alguna broma a Quejicus. Remus y Peter siguen sentados. Qué tíos, llevan tres horas y media sin moverse del asiento. Me estoy replanteando decirle a Peter que vaya al baño, ya que tiene cara de necesitar expulsar… Agradeced que no haya podido terminar la frase al sanador que acaba de salir de la sala. Inmediatamente todos nos giramos hacia él, pero éste se dirige hacia la chica rubia que me ha sonreído antes y le dice algo que hace que ésta pegue un salto de alegría y corra hacia la sala de donde ha salido el sanador hace unos instantes. Ese parto ha debido ir bien, me alegro. Ahora solamente falta que salga el sanador que nos dé una buena noticia a nosotros.

Son ya las 8 de la mañana. Y no sale nadie. Todos estamos cada vez más nerviosos y asustados, tenemos unas ganas enormes de que nos digan algo de una vez. Encima en esa sala en la que estamos no se oye absolutamente nada salvo el tic-tac del reloj, mis pasos y los golpecitos que da Remus con el pie en el suelo. No se escucha nada aparte de eso ni un grito, ni un sollozo, ni el llanto de un recién nacido, nada.

Finalmente a las 8 y media, cuando ya llevamos cuatro horas y media allí y estamos al borde de un ataque de nervios, se abre la puerta y aparece James, muy despeinado, con una bata verde, pero loco de alegría.

-¡Todo ha salido bien! ¡Es un niño, es un niño!-exclama.

En ese momento todas nuestras preocupaciones parecen desvanecerse por arte de magia. Yo voy corriendo hacia James para darle un abrazado, Remus sonríe y se levanta y Peter suspira y se deja caer en su silla.

-¡Es precioso! Entrad a verle, Lily os está esperando.

Entramos en la habitación a la que han trasladado a Lily. Ésta se encuentra tumbada en la cama, despeinada, sudada y ojerosa, pero con una expresión de radiante felicidad. En sus brazos tiene algo rosa y que huele a polvos de talco. Un bebé.

Al oírnos entrar, sonríe y nos indica que nos acerquemos.

-Quiere conoceros.

Ahora que por fin su barriga ha recuperado el tamaño normal y por fin tiene a su bebé en los brazos, Lily ya no da miedo. De hecho ahora irradia un aura de felicidad y de dulzura enormes. Hay ocasiones en las que me preocupo, porque me doy cuenta de que estoy pensando de forma demasiado femenina. Pero bueno, volvamos a lo que estamos, porque me he dado cuenta de que Lily me está haciendo gestos.

-Ven, Sirius, cógelo.

¿Yo? ¿Cogerlo? ¿Y si se me cae? No, no, no, no, no. No quiero ser el responsable de que el hijo de James y Lily se quede tonto, ni hablar.

Lily demuestra una vez más su capacidad innata de descubrir qué están pensando las personas, porque me mira y me dice:

-No lo vas a caer, tranquilo. Tú solamente cógelo con cuidado.

Y entonces me lo pone en brazos. Lo cojo con todo el cuidado del mundo, a pesar de que siento que mis manos son demasiado grandes y ásperas (ya sabéis, la moto) para la suavidad de la piel del bebé.

-Se llama Harry. Harry James Potter-dice James con orgullo.

-¿Cómo que Harry James Potter? ¡Sirius Junior quedaría mucho mejor! O Harry Sirius Potter-digo mirando a James.

-¿Harry Sirius Potter? Desde luego, tienes el gusto donde la espalda pierde su nombre, Sirius-dice Remus.

Pues yo sigo pensando que ese nombre es muy bonito.

-Queremos que seas su padrino, Sirius-me dice entonces Lily.

Vale, ahora sí que me he quedado sin palabras. ¿Yo, padrino?

-Eres la persona más indicada para hacerlo, Sirius-dice Lily.

Remus y Peter asienten, haciendo notar que a ellos no les importa que yo sea el padrino. Pero yo no sé qué decir, de repente me siento abrumado.

-Vamos, Canuto, no te hagas de rogar-dice James sonriendo-¡Sabes que vas a ser el mejor padrino del mundo!

-Está bien-acepto sonriendo.

Y desde ese momento no puedo parar de sonreír. Ni siquiera cuando le paso el bebé a Remus, que lo coge como si fuese lo más delicado del mundo, ni cuando Peter lo toca como si estuviese hecho de cristal, ni cuando Lily lo vuelve a coger y lo mira con los ojos llenos de amor (¿veis? El ambiente me está afectando, ya he dicho muchas cursilerías).

Harry es un bebé pequeño, y ha nacido con una mata de pelo negro. Estoy seguro de que será un James en miniatura. Lo que no sé es de qué color tiene los ojos, así que se lo pregunto a Lily.

-No lo sabemos. Todavía no los ha abierto.

¿Cómo que no los ha abierto? ¿Eso quiere decir que está ciego? ¡Mi ahijado está ciego! Bueno, no importa, yo le leeré y le compraré…

-No le pasa nada, Sirius. Es normal que los recién nacidos tarden en abrir los ojos-Lily interrumpe mis pensamientos. Estoy seguro de que ha podido leer la preocupación en mi gesto. Aún sigo sin explicarme por qué no cogió Adivinación en Hogwarts, sería muy buena.

Me acerco un poco más a la cama de Lily. Harry sigue durmiendo profundamente. Su pequeño pecho sube y baja con tranquilidad. No se puede decir que sea guapo, la verdad. Pero ningún recién nacido lo es, eso está claro. De hecho parecen gnomos en miniatura. Pero estoy seguro de que Harry será muy guapo, no por nada tiene los genes de James Potter y Lily Evans. Hombre, sería más guapo si yo fuese su padre, pero bueno, Jamesie no está nada mal. (No penséis mal con este comentario, ya os he dicho que me afecta el ambiente de esta sala)

De repente noto que algo me ha cogido un dedo. Miro hacia abajo y me encuentro con que la manita de Harry está sujeta a mi dedo índice, y lo más sorprendente: Harry ya ha abierto los ojos. Y los tiene verdes brillantes, el mismo color que los de Lily.

Puedo notar como a Lily y a James se le cae la baba con su hijo. James le mira como si no hubiese nada más bonito en el mundo. Y Lily tiene la sonrisa más bonita que le he visto jamás (¡ni siquiera en su boda sonrió así!). Remus y Peter también sonríen, al igual que yo (como os he dicho antes, llevo unos cinco minutos sin parar de sonreír). Y de repente me doy cuenta de una cosa: que a pesar de que estemos en guerra, que nuestras vidas corran peligro, siempre quedarán momentos de amor y felicidad como éste, que los jodidos mortífagos no nos podrán arrebatar (tengo que salir de esta sala YA, estoy empezando a pensar como lo hacía James cuando hablaba de Lily los primeros días de noviazgo, y eso me preocupa bastante, la verdad)

Pero, dejando aparte las cursiladas, Harry se ha convertido en una de las cosas más importantes de mi vida. Seré el mejor padrino del mundo, de eso estoy seguro. Mientras le miro me doy cuenta de que seré capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ese pequeñajo de ojos verdes. Miro a mi alrededor, y me doy cuenta de que ahora mi familia (no la familia de sangre, sino mi _verdadera _familia) está completa.

Ahora que me doy cuenta,.. hoy, el primer día en el que me he asustado verdaderamente, se ha convertido en uno de los mejores de toda mi vida.

____________________

¡Se acabó! ¿Os ha gustado?

Me gusta la idea de retratar a un Sirius tierno, asustado por algo tan inocente como un parto, pero sin perder ese toque tan suyo. Sé que todo el mundo conoce que hay ambulancias que te llevan al hospital cuando tienes algún problema, pero es que la idea de escribir cómo Sirius y James llevan a Lily a punto de parir en la moto voladora del primero era muuuy tentadora. También he intentado retratar a un Peter nervioso, porque por esa época es cuando empezaría a hacer de espía para Voldemort. Por cierto, la imagen de Lily cabreada por el embarazo es mundial xD.

Y eso es todo. Espero que si os ha gustado dejéis un review, porque no sabéis lo importante que es para todos los que escribimos fics vuestro apoyo y vuestros consejos (que son muy importantes, de verdad), así que ya sabéis: botoncito verde. No os cuesta nada y a mí me hacéis muy feliz =).

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
